


Christmas Together

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Holidays [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Everyone Is Alive, Multi, Nobody is Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is ecstatic because everyone is together again and everyone is okay and it's Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Together

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr

Stiles couldn’t help but smile as he looked around the room. The tree in the corner was brightly lit, covered in lights they’d ‘borrowed’ from Lydia’s family (not that they were going to miss them), ornaments the whole pack had made together, and tiny jewels on strings Stiles and Lydia had with their magic from things they found in the forest. It was beautiful. And having the pack everywhere made it even better.

Erica and Boyd were back, courtesy of a necromancer that rolled through town a few months back, and curled up in a chair together, grinning wide. They’d easily settled into the mish-mosh pack they have.

Allison came back to life as well, and actually ended up falling love with Kira while Scott and Isaac stopped circling each other and gotten together. The couples were unexpected by most but Stiles totally saw both of them coming. He loved his best friend but Scott was an idiot sometimes when it came to love. Both couples were on the couch, using the middle cushion as a foot area and grinning at each other. Four exes finally found happiness in the last place they tried.

Jackson came back from London being a lot less of an asshole and actually a pretty damn good werewolf. He’d found an anchor inside of himself and he was happier and nicer than  he’d ever been before. And of course Lydia had accepted him with open arms, ecstatic that everyone else could now see the reason she’d loved him for so long. They’d claimed an area of the floor by the couch and both of them were grinning happily. Neither of them ever planned on letting go of each other ever again. Lydia had even threatened Jackson if he ever so much as thought of going back to London she’d put wolfsbane around his house and never let him leave again. Jackson had just laughed and promised to stay with her.

Peter and Malia had straightened out their family shit and Stiles had done a spell to make them both in control and okay and neither had ever been happier. Peter was in the second armchair, his daughter at his feet, and both of them were smiling. Lydia and Erica had taken Malia shopping and the girl was dressed in amazing holiday leggings and an adorable sweater while Peter was just in jeans and an ugly sweater Stiles had found at a thrift shop in town. It had taken a little begging but Peter had eventually agreed to wear it as long as Derek wore one as well, and even know it wasn’t dampening his mood. As for Derek, Stiles had gotten him to wear an ugly sweater as well.

Derek was sitting in front of the fireplace, actually comfortable and okay with being near a semi-open flame for the first Christmas since his family died because he knew Stiles and Lydia had both put spells up to keep the fire contained but not the heat and Derek trusted them enough to have done it right, which they totally did. He was in loose jeans, fuzzy black socks, and one of the ugliest sweaters Stiles had ever laid eyes on but he still looked completely comfortable and Stiles’s heart melted at the smile Derek threw his way.

“Hey babe.” Derek grinned, holding up a hand. “Come here.”

Stiles grinned and bounced over, grabbing Derek’s hand and letting himself be pulled down into the wolf’s lap. He easily and happily tipped his head to the side to let Derek nuzzle his neck.

“What’s that grin for?” Derek whispered.

“Everyone’s happy.” Stiles smiled, melting into Derek’s embrace.

“Thanks to you.” Derek smiled into Stiles’s neck.

“All I did was curse everyone to make sure we all stayed in the same room until we figured out all our problems and we all got along fine.”

Derek laughed. “Exactly.”

“Can we do presents now?” Scott asked, looking over at his alpha and alpha’s-boyfriend. Scott had given up his alpha power to save Allison from the necromancer’s control and killing the necromancer had somehow given Derek his alpha power back. And both Derek and Stiles settled almost easily into their new roles as pack dads and they loved their pups.

“Yea.” Stiles grinned. “But you have to pass out them out if you’re starting the opening.”

“Deal!” Scott exclaimed. He scrambled off Isaac’s lap, who grinned fondly and followed Scott to the tree, and together they passed everyone in the room a present.

“Derek first!” Lydia declared happily, looking at Stiles and Derek.

“Alright.” Derek sighed. Stiles moved off his lap and sat next to him so Derek could pick up the present Scott had passed him. He picked the tape off happily, smiling in anticipation.

Stiles groaned. “Of course you’re the type to save the paper.”

Derek grinned and leaned over to kiss Stiles’s cheek quick before pulling the paper off. He laughed. “Really Lydia?”

Lydia grinned and shrugged. “Stiles said you needed a hat for your morning runs.”

Derek lifted up the wolf hat by the pom-pom on top and shook the tails that hung down from the ear flaps. He looked at Stiles. “Really?”

Stiles bit his lip to hold back his laughter and shrugged. “Your ears look cold when you get back.”

“Look in the wrapper.” Lydia ordered. “There’s gloves too.”

Derek braced himself and pulled out the gloves. He looked up at Lydia. “Seriously?” The gloves were gray fingerless gloves with wolf paw pull-over mittens.

Lydia smirked. “Again, Stiles’s suggestion. There’s another actually useful gift in there for you from me.”

“These are totally useful!” Stiles exclaimed.

“How?” Derek asked him.

“You can finally stop waking me up in the morning with ice gold hands after your run.” Stiles grinned.

Derek glared at him. Or he tried to but it looked too fond to be angry. “You’re an idiot.”

“Derek, be quiet, they’re adorable.” A voice said from the door.

Derek looked up in shock. “Cora!”

Derek jumped to his feet, racing across the room to grab his sister up in a hug.

“Can’t breathe.” Cora gasped.

Everyone laughed and Derek blushed a little as he put Cora back down on the floor.

“How are you here?” Derek asked, shocked to see his sister. “You said you were spending Christmas with your boyfriend in England.”

“And I said we should come to your family as mine is dysfunctional and weird.” A male voice said, coming in behind Cora.

Derek grinned and pulled him in for a hug as well. “Thanks Jamie.”

Jamie laughed. “It’s the least I could do for you letting me keep Cora in Brazil. She’s been instrumental in finding some of the most amazing sites in the forest down there.”

“She wanted it and it wasn’t my place to keep her here when she wanted to be somewhere else.” Derek grinned. “And you’re more than repaying it by bringing her for Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas bro.” Cora smiled, pulling her brother in for another hug.

“This is definitely the best present you’ve ever given me.” Derek told her happily.

Cora grinned. “Glad you think so because I had no time to actually get you anything.”

Derek grinned. “Nothing I could want more from you than to be here for Christmas.”

“This is officially the best Christmas ever.” Stiles declared happily.

“Definitely.” Scott agreed.

Everyone around the room nodded in agreement, grinning wide.

And Stiles’s face was starting to hurt from grinning so hard, but he didn’t care. His pack was whole, his friends were safe, and the man he loves is happier than he’d ever been before because Stiles had bribed her and her boyfriend into coming to Beacon Hills for Christmas. Everything was perfect and amazing and Stiles hadn’t felt this calm and safe and secure in a long time. It was an amazing feeling.


End file.
